Maximum Direction
by sliver promise
Summary: Ok I'm a big 1D fan and I love Maximum Ride, so its only natural of me to combine. Max and Fang go to a party. Stuff happen. Cliche? Yes, but that kinda the point. one question still remains. Where does 1D fit into all this read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Max pov

"I can't believe I actually agreed to go to this party," Max whined.

"Quit complaining it will be fun I promise," Ella, my sister, said excitedly, "and Fang will be there."

"Obviously," I said "he lives next door." Now maybe you're a little confuse. I Max I'm sixteen and my sister best friend, Nudge, is having a party at her house, no scratch that mansion, and Ella blackmailed me to go (but she calls it convincing). To make thing worse she also forces me to wear a girly outfit and some make up, two thing I despise with a passion.

"That doesn't hide the fact that you like him" Iggy said with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you," but he just started laughing. I punched him on the arm and he finally shut up. Thank you.

We arrive at the party just around the same time Fang walked out of his. "Hey" I said he nodded in response.

"Fangles omg it been like forever how ya been sweet cheeks" Iggy screamed jumping up and down like a little girl. He must have been dropped a lot of time when he was a baby, cause he has issues. We open the door and I immediately wanted to go home. I knew the music would be loud but that wasn't an issue all the girl here were wearing miniskirts, dress, or shorts and heels. All I was wearing was some ripped up skinny jeans and my red converse.

"Ella I really don't want to be here especially if I'm sticking out" I said turning to her but she was alredy gone off to find Nudge. I also notice I was left alone with only Fang t keep me company. Crap.

Fang pov

I noticed, Max , discomfort, "You look great tonight"

"Yeah right" she muttered rolling her eyes.

"No really you do" I tried to reassure her "Actually you look beautiful."

"If you say so" she crossed her arms and started to walk off. I ran to catch up with her. I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so she can look at me.

"Max I have something to tell you" I was finally going to tell her I loved her, when a song that I recognized came on then an idea came to my head.

Max pov 

I looked to see what he was about to say, when this really weird smile curl up on Fang lips it was creeping me out but it also made me want to jump up and kiss him with all I have. "If you don't say something in 30 second I'm walking away" I told him. What I he did next surprised me. He started singing.

_Your insecure _

_Don't know what for _

_your turning head when you walk through the door_

_don't need make up to cover up_

_being the way that you are is enough_

_everyone else in the room can see it_

_everyone else but you_

_baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way that you flip your head get me overwhelmed_

_but when you smiled at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know-0-ow you don't know your beautiful_

_if only you saw what I can see_

_you understand why I want you so desperately_

_right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful_

_oh oh oh that what make you beautiful_

I started to get teary eyed as he sang the song, and he was started to draw a crowed. But I didn't really care, because that was by far the sweetest thing someone has ever done to me.

_So ccccome one you got it wrong_

_to prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why your being shy and to the way when I look into your eyes_

_everyone else in the room can see it_

_everyone else but you_

_baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way that you flip your head get me overwhelmed_

_but when you smiled at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know-0-ow you don't know your beautiful_

_if only you saw what I can see_

_you understand why I want you so desperately_

_right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful_

_oh oh oh that what make you beautiful_

_na na na na na na naaaaaaa na na_

_na na na na na na_

_na na na na na na naaaaaaa na na_

_na na na na na na_

By now all the guys were singing and dancing to their girlfriend and I was dancing and luaghing with Fang, until he pull me close to him.

_baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way that you flip your hair get me overwhelmed_

_but when you smile at the ground it not hard to tell_

_-you don't know yor beautiful- _**he kissed me.**

_baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way that you flip your head get me overwhelmed_

_but when you smiled at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know-0-ow you don't know your beautiful_

_if only you saw what I can see_

_you understand why I want you so desperately –desperately-_

_right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful_

_you don't know your beautiful_

_oh oh oh that what make you beautiful_

When the song was over Fang got down on one knee. "Maximum Ride you are by far the most beautiful funniest and smartest girl I have every met and I love you for that will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend. "

I was in absolute tears and I have never been so happy in my life, "yes." He stood up with a big smile on his face and he kissed with absolute passion. People around us were clapping, whistling, and shouting for us, but I didn't notice because I was to busy making out with Fang.

"Get a room" someone shouted. Of course someone had to ruin the moment. I pulled away from him and glares at the person who said that. I got my satisfaction as he quickliy retreated into the crowed. Smart move. I heard someone scream there a fight in the back so everyone left to see who but I stayed where I was in Fang arm.

"Where were we?" Fang asked. I smiled and pulled him back to me after a few more minutes of kissing Fang I pulled away.

"Where did you learn that song by the way I doesn't seem like you type of song" I asked him.

"It not but Angel can't stop playing there album I don't even know the artists names"

"One direction" I told him "Ella plays there song 24/7 but I have to admit they do know how to carry a tune and _you_ know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"It seem like the right song at the time and I did get girlfriend so it must be worth something" he smiled

"yeah your right come here," I pulled him to me and kissed him again.

Best party ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_It feels like we've been living in fast-foward_

_Another moment passing by (U-up all night)_

_The party's ending but it's now o-ur never _

_Nobody's going home tonight (U-up all night)I was having the time of our life _

6 months we have been dating that long and I was extremely happy. Aside from being constantly glared at by every girl in my school and the looks guys try to sneak that Fang and I both notice. I'm still happy to be his girlfriend and that's all that matters.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah all the way I 'm still wide awake_

Currently we are at another one of Nudge famous house parties. Me and fang were dancing and grinding on the dance floor. Most of us were probably drunk since someone broke into Nudge parent's liquor cabinet. I haven't had a drink and I'm pretty sure Fang hasn't either.

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night _

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_And don't let it go _

_Cause we got the floor now_

_Get out of control I wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with youUp all night _

_Like this, all night (hey) Up all night Like this, all night (hey)Up all night_

Ella started dancing over to me with a cup in her hand, "Having fffuuuuuuunnnnnnn?"

I nodded. She was obviously drunk, but right now I don't even care. I'll get on her about that later I'm too busy enjoying Fang.

_Don't even care about the table breaking_

_We only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night)_

_I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing_

_I hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night)_

I look up at Fang and I smile at him. He returns it. I turn around and kiss him. I taste a slight bit of alcohol on his lips.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah all the way_

_I'm still wide awake_

Fang pulls away and I look at him confused until I notice that Lissa yanked him away from me. She starts grinding him. Oh hell to the no! I pulled Fang behind me and punched Lissa.

"Slut," I say turning away from her and walking back to Fang. I hear clapping and cheering, guess everybody wanted to do that.

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_Cause we got the floor now_

_Get out of controlI wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with youUp all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night_

_Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night _

"I'm going to go get a drin-... ok" I guess Fang wanted to do something else since Lissa ruined the moment ugh.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

_Up all night, up all night (We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

I get to Nudge fridge and see only beer and water. Oh well water for me. I walk around for awhile and say hi to a few people I don't really know. It was started to get late so I needed to get home because I had to baby sit angel and actually look like I was a human in the morning. I look around for Fang to tell him I'm going. I walk past a mixture of black and (fake) red hair. I grabbed her hair and glared at Fang with all I had. "You bastard"

"Oh don't worry babe, there is enough for everybody." He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me ,the taste of alcohol obvious in his breath. I push him away and it takes all my strength not to puke right then and there.

"Your drunk" I said. He looked at me confused.

"What? No, I'm not I just having some fun. " He tried to grab my waist again but I slapped him as hard as I could.

"You know what? We're over." that got his attention.

"Wha-" he said.

" We are over! Not only did you cheat on me, but you also don't care about underage drinking." I told Fang. I start walking away, not wanting Fang to see me cry.

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_And don't let it go_

_Cause we got the floor now_

_Get out of control wanna stay up all night_

_And do it all with youUp all night Like this, all night, hey_

_Up all night Like this, all night, hey_

_.Up all night_"Wait max!" I hear Fang call after me but I didn't turn around. I just started running and I don't look back because if I do, I won't be able to stop myself from running right back into his arms.

**Well, I know that it took me forever to update but it takes an effort. I'm not saying I'm lazy or anything. Well I am, but that's not the point I'm new to the writing Fanfiction so I need to put myself on a schedule that I actually will commit to. I have the entire summer to figure that out because school is out for summer yah.**


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit I haven't been out as much as I use to since i broke up with Fang, but our school masquerade ball was coming up, and I have to admit that Ella and Nudge had a good idea for an outfit, for me and I couldn't resist the bambi eyes.

They manage to put me in a black sequin party dress and found a red mask. Ella claims it bring out my eyes especially with the the mascara Nudge caked on my face. We walk into the gym; Nudge heads to the dance floor and Ella disappeared somewhere. I immediately find a table cause I'm know I'm not going to be moving around that much tonight.

Dylan pov

I stand there awkwardly, when someone tapped on my shoulder "Hi Dylan" I turn around and find my only friend at this new school Ella.

"Hi" I say shyly

"Are you liking your new school," she asked I shrug. "Well give it time you'll make friends but for now I will help you find a girlfriend cause you can't be this hot and still be single."

I blush, "well there is this one girl that i have my eye on-"

"Don't worry I already have it covered," she grabs my hand, my heart skips a beat, "Max!" a pretty blond looks up from a table and smiles at us. "I like you to meet Dylan" we shake hands.

"You must be new here."

" Is it that obvious" I ask her. She laughs. "_You have a pretty laugh," _she blushed, "I said that out loud didn't I?" she nods, "I'm an idiot."

"True but i still like you," she concludes, "Right Ella," who I see hasn't stop giggling, I blush even more. I hear a song I'm afraid to admit I love and it kinda fit my situation.

"Would you two like to dance" trying to move on from the subject.

"OK," they say in unison, and I was pulled onto the dance floor.

_The light shines, it's getting hot on my shoulder_

_I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter, 'cause your friends_

_They look good and you, you look better_

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight you turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face, I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah, I waited for a girl like you_

_I'm weaker, my worlds fall and they hit the ground_

_Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now_

_I start to say "I think I love you", but I make no sound_

_You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

We were joined by four other people their mask hid most of their faces but they seemed like nice people though the mocha skinned girl can talk up a storm, but the dark one kept on glancing over at me and Max, but I brush it off.

_Under the lights tonight you turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face, I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah, I waited for a girl like you_

_There is no other place that I would rather be than right here with you tonight_

_As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you_

_And we can stay here tonight_

_'Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face, I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah, I waited for a girl like you_

_I waited for a girl like you_

I might like this school.

**Boom chapter three we have met Dylan, but hopefully he won't be a douche bag in this story like he is in numerous others, maybe. I hope ya'll don't mind if I use music from both albums now since it has been released since i last updated forever ago. **

**review review review they make me smile **


	4. Chapter 4

Max Pov

"Hey Max," a voice said from behind me.

"Hi," I say drilily

"You don't seem to be in a good mood. Whats the matter," the voice ask in a childish voice.

"Well," I turn, "Dylan I stayed up half the night helping my mom with an emergency at the animal clinic. I have 3 exams in a row for the rest of the day, and by the look of our grades faces, after they walk out of the classrooms, this one is not going to be pretty. Lastly, I skipped breakfast this morning so needless to say I'm a little cranky."

"Nudge, much," he laughs.

"Oh no, now I really need food," I say exasperated, which makes Dylan laugh even harder.

"I have a proposition for you," I nod for him to continue "if you survive the rest of the day we will go out tonight, heck I'll even pay."

"How can I possibly refuse," I say jokingly "Truthfully that is the probably the best thing I've heard all day."

"Well I'm glad to deliver it to you."

The warning bell and everyone started to heading towards class "I'll pick you up at 7"

"Fine by me, " he kissed me on the cheek, I blushed and headed towards the opposite direction.

Dylan pov

I was heading towards English when a dark figure materialized in front of me, "stay away from my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask confused as I look straight at him.

"Stay away from Max," he states in a venomous voice "she mine."

"Okay, I'm going to assume you are the ex-boyfriend Ella been talking about. Fang right, first off Max isn't anybody. You had your chance and you blew it, so now I have the fair chance to woo her if I wish, which I intend to do. Lastly do us all a favor and stop throwing yourself a pity party and just get over her." He stand there and glare at me. "Well I said my piece so I'm just going to go," I began heading to class again.

"I will fight for her."

Continuing "See you on the battlefield."

Nudge pov

"I will fight for her."

"See you on the battlefield."

I stare in amazement at the whole confrontation. I never seen Fang like that. I made a decision. "Do you still love her," I asked cautiously coming up to him.

He doesn't look at me but nods. "Okay, then I will help you get her back." I state softly, a small smile crosses his face, but it quickly vanishes.

"Thanks Nudge but I need to do this on my own."

I nod. "That is so romantic, but seriously if you need any help just call me. I'll totally be there, crap I am so late for class and I have a exam today. See you later Fangles" I give him a quick hug, and start running to class, as fast as these heels can get me.

Max pov later that evening (in that weird spongebob voice over voice.)

"Hey, dylan" I greet as I am getting in the car.

"Evening m'lady" he says boldly, "Are you ready to have some much needed fun."

"Yes" I groaned leaning back into the chair "Those test were a bitches."

"I think the entire grade will agree with you on that," he says laughing.

We sit there in a comfortable silence letting the radio play I start smiling as Dylan starts sing with the song.

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya.

Come on and let me sneak you out.

And have a celebration, a celebration.

The music up the windows down.

I let my hand soar in the wind as we driving.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.

Just pretending that we're cool.

And we know it too (know it too).

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do.

Just pretending that we're cool so tonight.

Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.

I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love.

And never, never, never stop for anyone.

Tonight let's get some.

And live while we're young.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Dylan and I are running in the park laughing and singing along to the music.

And live while we're young

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some,

And live while were young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never.

Don't over-think just let it go.

"Lets take a picture," I say pulling him towards a photo booth.

And if we get together, yeah get together.

Don't let the pictures leave your phone.

Oh oh.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.

Just pretending that we're cool so tonight.

Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.

I know we've only met, but lets pretend it's love.

And never, never, never stop for anyone.

Tonight lets get some, and live while we're young.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Wanna live while we're young

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some,

And live while we're young

Dylan pulled me close to him his grip on my waist tight.

And girl, you and I, we're about to make some memories tonight

I wanna live while we're young

We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young (young)

Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but lets pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight lets get some, and live while we're young

We and a bunch of random people are dancing and chanting to the music of a street performer.

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

Tonight lets get some

He pull me into a kiss.

And live while we're young

"Be my girlfriend?" he says as he drops me off at my house.

"After all the fun I had to tonight I thought you'd never ask."

That's chapter 4. I attempted to make the song be like one of those romantic montage like things you see on TV shows and movies so what do you think. I'll update soon.

**Review Review Review. **


End file.
